


oh but this time, maybe this time

by lukeisababe



Series: five times [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeisababe/pseuds/lukeisababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Cal?” He says after a few minutes of silence, deciding that it's worth a shot. </p><p>“Yeah?” Calum responds but doesn't really pay much mind to Michael as he continues to pack. </p><p>“We should probably move in together.” And that's totally not how Michael was supposed to ask Calum.</p><p>Or the one where Michael keeps asking and Calum keeps saying no. Until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh but this time, maybe this time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of the continuation of 'my taste in music is your face'. Okay, not kind of. It is. And there will be a few more. Hope you like it! :)

**1.**

 

Michael's not sure which city they're in anymore, he just knows that it's somewhere in Europe and that they're finally done with the promo for the new album which had gone number one in several countries. The next stop is home. For an entire two months before they have to go back to LA to start planning the next tour. He still can't believe this is his life.

 

Currently, he's in a hotel room with Calum who's packing the last of their things into their separate bags. Michael had tried helping out at first, but after too many complaints from Calum about the way he packed, he left the job to the other boy. But that means he's bored now and his fiancé isn't paying enough attention to him.

 

“Calum. Cal. Babe.” He tries from his spot on the bed as he watches Calum fold a shirt and put it in one of the bags. “Calum. Pay attention to me.”

 

“I would but we're leaving tomorrow and you're shit at packing so I gotta do it for the both of us.” Calum replies and Michael huffs in annoyance as he starts scrolling through twitter to amuse himself. One specific tweet catches his attention and once he's seen it, he can't get it out of his head.

 

“Hey, Cal?” He says after a few minutes of silence, deciding that it's worth a shot.

 

“Yeah?” Calum responds but doesn't really pay much mind to Michael as he continues to pack.

 

“We should probably move in together.” And that's totally not how Michael was supposed to ask Calum.

 

“What?” Calum asks in disbelief as he finally stops packing to pay attention to Michael. “Why do you always do that? You never think before you ask, you just blurt shit out. This is just like when you proposed to me.”

 

“Well, I just saw this tweet and people are wondering if we leave together now that we're engaged? And I just thought it was a good point.” Michael says as he sits up to be able to actually see Calum and he winces when he notices the glare.

 

“So? We don't have to live together just because we're engaged. Besides, we've only been engaged for like a month anyway.” Calum replies as he gets up from the floor and grabs a towel before he makes his way over to the ensuite.

 

Michael follows him with his eyes until Calum is in the other door with the door closed behind him. He sighs in annoyance and slumps back down on the bed just as the door to the bathroom opens again.

 

Calum sticks his head out, “The answer is no in case you didn't get that.” He says before closing the door again.

 

“Fuck you!” Michael shouts in reply and ignores Calum's responding chuckles.

 

**2.**

 

They land in Sydney on November 28th and Michael is shocked when he sees the amount of fans and paparazzi waiting for them outside. He's getting a bit more used to having people waiting for them at the airport in LA, but he's never experienced anything like this when they've gone home before. To be honest, it's making him a bit nervous. Calum must sense this, because only a few seconds later, there's a warm hand gripping his own. Michael squeezes back gratefully.

 

“This is crazy. I can't believe there's so many people here. _Why_ is there so many people here?” He asks in disbelief as they get closer to the glass doors they need to walk through to reach the car waiting for them outside the airport. 

 

“It's your first outing together back home since you came out. Of course there's gonna be a lot of people.” Ashton replies from where he's walking with Luke just in front of them. “They're gonna bombard you with questions.”

 

Michael whines slightly when he hears that. “I just wanna go home.” 

 

“I know babe, not long left now. We don't have to answer any of their questions.” Calum says reassuringly before he kisses Michael's cheek quickly and squeezes his hand when the screams outside doubles in volume. “Jesus.” 

 

“You ready?” Luke asks them just before they walk outside and Michael nods. What else can he do? 

 

As soon as they step outside, there's flashes going off from every direction and people are screaming at them and pushing to get closer. Michael is so grateful for his sunglasses and their bodyguards in that moment. And Calum of course. He smiles at people as they walk past but doesn't really answer any questions until a specific one catches his attention. It's come from a girl on his right, definitely a fan and not a paparazzi. 

“Michael, are you and Calum living together?” It seems like Michael isn't the only one who heard because suddenly everyone wants to know about his and Calum's living situation. 

 

“Calum! Have you and Michael bought your own place?” 

 

“Do you have an apartment or a house?” 

 

“When's the wedding?” 

 

“Are you living by yourselves or with your parents still?” 

 

“We're not living together. No more comments.” Calum says suddenly and pulls Michael forward until they're safely inside the van that will take them all home. By now Michael is slumped in his seat with a pout. “What's wrong?” 

 

“Why don't you wanna live with me?” He asks and Calum immediately groans in annoyance. 

 

“Please don't start this again Michael. I just want to go home and relax.” Calum says and Michael opens his mouth to respond again but Calum quickly shuts him down. “No. We're not moving in together.” 

 

** 3. **

 

They've been home for one week now and Michael's bored. Like, he's actually even bored of playing video games in his man cave. He misses his band mates. Sure, he got annoyed at them sometimes but he's gotten so used to spending 24/7 with them that he feels kind of lost when they're not around. He also misses Calum. Like, a lot. He's only seen him twice since they got home and that had been when they had dinner with their families together to 'celebrate' their engagement and the other time had been a movie night with Luke and Ashton. He didn't even get laid. 

 

So now he's bored. So bored that he's gone online to look at apartments in Sydney that he thinks Calum would like. Calum that doesn't even want to move in with him. What an asshole. Just as he's about to click on a picture of a nice looking complex, his phone rings and he dives for it immediately, smiling wide when he sees that it's Calum. 

 

“Hey babe!” He answers cheerily but frowns when he doesn't get an instant reply. “Cal? You there?” 

 

“Hi! Sorry, dropped the phone. What's up?” Calum finally replies and Michael chuckles.

 

“Nothing much...just looking up some things. You?” He says as he finally clicks the picture and he almost gasps when he sees it. It's perfect. He gets so lost in looking at all the pictures that he doesn't even hear Calum's reply. 

 

“Michael? Are you still there?” He finally tunes back in and clears his throat quickly. 

 

“Hm? Yeah sure, sounds good.” Is his reply and Calum laughs down the line.

 

“You know you just agreed to a game of football, right?” Michael immediately frowns and starts to protest.

 

“No I didn't! I wasn't even listening!” Calum huffs down the line and Michael chuckles before he mumbles a quick apology. “Hey, so I was just wondering. Would you rather live in Sydney, LA or London?” 

 

“Hm,” Calum hums as he thinks about it. “Sydney probably. Close to home.” 

 

“Great! I found this amazing apartment online, like, it's perfect. You'd love it!” Michael gushes and he doesn't even hear Calum's annoyed groan on the other side of the line. “It's one of those with only two floors and it's the bottom one so we'd have like our own little garden and you could put up a goal there and play football and we could have a barbecue and force Ashton to cook for us when he comes over to visit. There's two bedrooms, so we'd have one and then the other one could be a guestroom? Or maybe we could make it into like a home studio or something. That would be cool. Then there's the-” 

 

“Michael!” Calum finally shouts when his fiancé won't stop blabbering and Michael immediately stops talking. 

 

“Yes?” He asks, still kind of distracted by the pictures on his laptop. 

 

“Why are you looking at apartment? I already told you I didn't want to move in with you yet.” Calum says and Michael pouts as he favourites the page before closing it. 

 

“Yet? So you do want to move in together?” Michael replies and Calum just groans at him before he hangs up. 

 

Michael stares at his phone in disbelief before he opens up a new text message. 

 

**TO: CAL (3:42 PM)**

 

_ So...move in with me? _

 

** FROM: CAL (3:43 PM) **

 

_No._

 

**4.**

 

There's two weeks left till Christmas and Michael has no idea what to get Calum. All he's been able to think about lately is that apartment he found online but he doesn't really want to bring it up with his fiancé again since he knows that any talk of them moving in together will just be shut down straight away. At least he's done with Luke and Ashton's gifts.

 

He wonders if he could just give Calum some kind of vouchers. With like, sexual favours on them. Kinda like, hey use this for a free blowjob. Okay, they'd always be free but still. It's the thought that counts. Right? Also, that way he might actually be able to get laid for once since that hasn't happened once in the three weeks they've been home. There's always someone at home in Calum's house during Christmas time and Michael's parents have weird working hours that he can't quite keep up with.

 

Today is Saturday though. And Michael's parents have left the house for at least a few hours. Which is why Michael is actually awake before noon and texting Calum.

 

**TO: CAL (9:48 AM)**

 

_Get over here now. I want sex._

 

**FROM: CAL (9:52 AM)**

 

_So bossy :(_

 

**TO: CAL (9:52 AM)**

 

_Is that a yes?_

 

**FROM: CAL (9:56 AM)**

 

_b there in 5_

 

Ten minutes later Calum is there and he's already got Michael pushed up against the wall of his room as he sucks a mark into the soft skin of his fiancé's neck. Michael moans in pleasure and feels himself harden embarrassingly quickly. He doesn't care though. It's been too long since he's had Calum's mouth anywhere on his body.

 

“Off. Please.” He begs as he tugs at the bottom of Calum's top. Calum immediately breaks away from him to throw his shirt off and Michael whines at the loss of contact even though he's the one who wanted the shirt off.

 

“You too, Mike. C'mon.” Calum responds and tugs Michael's shirt over his head quickly before attaching his lips to that spot right below Michael's ear that drives him completely crazy. He moans and his hands trail down Calum's back until they reach the edge of his shorts, which he quickly tugs down along with his boxers.

 

“Wanna suck you off. Wanna taste you so bad, Cal.” Michael says as he spins them around until Calum is the one pressed up against the wall. Calum moans as Michael sinks down on his knees in front of him and opens his mouth wide, using one of his hands to guide Calum's hand to his hair.

 

“Fuck.” Calum groans as he realizes that Michael wants him to fuck his mouth. Just as he's started to slowly push his throbbing erection that's leaking precum into Michael's waiting mouth, they hear the front door open downstairs.

 

“Seriously?!” Michael snaps as he sits back on the heels of his feet and Calum pulls his shorts up. “This wouldn't happen if we had our own place, you know?”

“Michael, _no._ Please, when are you going to let it go?” Calum asks and Michael shurgs his shoulders.

 

“When you change your mind, probably.” He replies after a while and Calum rolls his eyes.

 

“You'll be waiting a while then. The answer is still no.”

 

“Yeah, well, fuck you.” Michael finally says and locks himself in the bathroom, willing his boner away. When he gets out again, Calum has already left.

 

**5.**

 

There's only one week left till Christmas now and Michael is still clueless on what to get Calum. He's started to seriously consider his idea of the sexual favour vouchers. Calum would probably appreciate them. His parents though, probably not that much. He could just say that he wanted to give Calum his present in private though. In which they'd probably just think it was sex anyway. God, Michael is screwed. He's the worst fiancé ever. Calum's probably gonna get him something awesome and Michael will cry from embarrassment and then they'd break up. He's a mess, honestly.

 

Instead of actually looking for a proper gift though, Michael's scrolling through the pictures of the apartment he found a few weeks ago. He still hasn't been able to let it go, it's just so perfect. That's when he notices that they're having a viewing of it tomorrow and shit, he has to go. And Calum has to come with him and then he'd want to move in with Michael because the apartment is that perfect.

 

“Calum!” He shouts from where he's lying on the couch in the Hood's living room. Calum jogs into the room and that's when Michael realizes he probably sounded a bit panicked, because what if someone buys the apartment tomorrow?

 

“What? What's wrong?” Calum asks worriedly and Michael bites his lip to hide his smile.

 

“Come look at this.” He instructs and Calum does as he says. Michael pulls up the first picture which is the outside of the little two story apartment building and then goes to the next picture which is showing off the little garden. He goes through most of the pictures and explains to Calum what each room is and what they could do with it and when he finally stops Calum is staring at him with an unreadable face. “It's got a viewing tomorrow, I was thinking that maybe we could go? Just to have a look.”

 

“Michael..” Calum trails off with a sigh, rubbing a hand down his face tiredly.

 

“Calum please! It's so perfect! I can't stop thinking about it. Even if..even if you don't want to move in with me, would you still come with me to look at it? I could still get it myself.” Michael begs and Calum looks conflicted for a few seconds before he sits down next to Michael on the couch and takes his hand in his own.

 

“I just, it just feels like this is all going so quick. I know we're engaged now and that's amazing, I love you. But, we're never home as it is and I just feel like, what would we do with an apartment? We'd never be there anyway. And I like knowing I'll be going home to my parents whenever we go back home. It feels safe, like when we were younger and this whole thing took off. I don't know how to explain it really.” Calum says and Michael understands, he really does. But it still feels like his heart is breaking a little. He just wants to start his new life with Calum and do it properly.

 

“It's fine. I get it.” Michael finally replies after a few minutes of silence and pulls his hand away from Calum's. “I'll just ask Ash or Luke to come with me. I should probably get home now though.”

 

“Michael...c'mon. Don't do that.” Calum says as Michael stands and starts making his way to the front door.

 

“Do what, Cal? Try to move our relationship forward? Sure, I'll stop if that's what you want.” Michael says and leaves.

 

**+1**

 

Michael doesn't want to talk to Calum after that. He avoids his calls and texts and his knocks on the door. The apartment was gone when he checked the other day and isn't that just great? He didn't even go to the viewing in the end. It wouldn't have felt right without Calum because he wanted to get the apartment together with the other boy. And now it's Christmas as well. Merry fucking Christmas to him.

 

The dinner was slightly awkward as everyone could sense the tension between Michael and Calum. It was obvious that something had gone wrong when Michael wouldn't even acknowledge Calum talking to him, but they had no idea what had actually happened since they had been fine just a few days ago.

 

Michael never did figure out what to get Calum and they're going to be opening gifts soon and he'll be so embarrassed. It's the first Christmas they're spending together and probably the last too. Michael's an idiot. He's probably ruined both the band and his friendship/relationship with Calum because he's a clingy bastard. Calum's gift could be Michael promising him to stop being an asshole maybe. He's sure that would be appreciated by everyone.

 

When they're all finally gathered around in the living room around the big Christmas tree, with piles of presents on the floor underneath it, Michael actually starts feeling a bit nervous for some reason which only grows when Calum announces that he wants to give Michael his present first.

 

Calum retrives a quite small package from underneath the tree. It's messily wrapped and so Calum that Michael can't help but smile. When Calum hands him the gift, his hands are trembling slightly and Michael kisses him quickly in reassurance. “I'm sorry.” He mumbles and Calum smiles back widely.

 

“I'm sorry too. Now open it, c'mon.” Michael doesn't hesitate and rips the paper off quickly before he opens the lid of the box that was hiding underneath the paper. His eyebrows furrow when he sees that all that's inside is a pair of keys on a keychain that he's owned for years now.

 

“Um...you gave me, my keys?” Michael asks in confusion as he pulls them out of the box.

 

Calum rolls his eyes and shakes his head before he reaches behind him and produces a bunch of papers. “The only thing missing is your signature and then it's ours.”

 

“What is?” Michael asks as he grabs the papers, his heart speeding up when he notice the logo on them. “Is this..?”

 

“So I went to have look at the apartment a few days ago and you were right, it's perfect for us. If you still want to, it's ours when you sign the papers. We can move in next week.” Calum says and Michael can't help it, he starts crying.

 

“Are you serious?” He asks through his tears and Calum chuckles as he nods his head. Michael leans forward and kisses Calum as the rest of their family cheers around them. “God, I can't believe you. I'm so happy right now. All I got you are these homemade vouchers with sexual favours on them.”

 

“Michael!” His mum scolds him but he just shrugs his shoulders as Calum laughs loudly and leans forward to kiss him.

 

“I love you.” He says with a smile on his face.

 

“I love me too.” Michael replies and Calum pouts before he's being kissed again. “I'm kidding. I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
